Talk of Marriage and Happiness
by WriterofArt
Summary: Marie takes a walk into the park to try get rid of the thought of marriage, but seeing all the couples in the park make it worse... Until she meets a boy that wishes the same thing as her, and at such a young age... One-Shot.


**Talk of Marriage and Happiness**

Story told after Asura the Kishin was revived and the Death Scythes joined together… Do not own anything, gosh disclaimers…

Marie was always muttering on not getting married, her muttering got her stumbled in a park. Marie would see other couples around, just enjoying their time. She'd get jealous and upset by this very easily, so she fractured a park statue of Shinigami…

Marie just sat on a bench, and envied the couples that passed by (apparently she looked calm while envying people). Marie sighed, "If only I can get a boyfriend, then I can get to the next stage of getting married already… Maybe Azura was right, I can't get ahead on marriage. Men would just run away from nervousness…" Marie's daze didn't notice the boy that was sitting next to her. Marie kind of jumped, "Oh, sorry… I thought this bench was big enough…" The boy apologized. "No, no. I don't mind at all…" Marie says with a nervous smile, in her head, "If only it was an older man, I could get a chance… This kid only looks seventeen…" The boy notices Marie staring at him intently, "Yes?" "Uh… Sorry, my head's in the clouds. Hehe…" Marie faked a laugh, the boy just smiled at her silliness, "I'm Neku, nice to meet you." Neku held out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Marie Mjolnir." Marie smiled and accepted the hand warmly.

After a few moments of silence, Neku broke it. "By the way…" He got Marie's attention, "I overheard what you said about getting married and whatnot…" Marie somewhat blushed at her out-loudness. Neku continued, "Why do you want to get married that badly?…" Marie was stuck on that question, especially trying to tell it to a stranger she just met. "Let's see…" Marie put her hand to her mouth in thought. "I guess I want to get married, because it's every woman's dream to." Neku chuckled, "You're pretty old fashioned…" Marie sweat dropped from his comment. "But…" Marie continued, "Getting a guy to get married to is hard, because they'll just get nervous and run away. I think all guys are like that…" Marie just pouted. "Um… Not really…" Marie saw Neku scratching his cheek nervously, and looked a little flushed. "Can I tell you a truth to a complete stranger I just met?" Neku smiled courageously and nervously at his question. Marie didn't know what to say, "I guess so…"

"Well… I wish I can get married already too…" Marie saw Neku's face a lot more red. She laughed a bit, "Why's that? And at such a young age too?" Neku looked up at the sky, "When I was younger, no girl would talk to me… Not even look at me, like I was another brick in the wall…" Marie looked at him seriously now, Neku kept on. "Those feelings of not being noticed or accepted got to me, and it was horrible for me… I would follow fear, anger, and pain just to get me somewhere…" Marie saw Neku somewhat shaking, like trying to get something out. "By following those chaotic things, I didn't know what other feelings I had to feel. I couldn't feel any happiness or glee, I would just try to remember a memory with that feeling just to making real for me. Like how I chuckled at you…" Marie thought about, his humor did seem a little off… Neku calmed a bit, "But, some of it changed…" Marie looked back at Neku.

"I had a dream one night, I thought it could be a prophecy for me…" Neku smiled. "What did you see in your dream?" Marie getting interested. "My family…" Marie was silenced by that. "I saw that I had a son, and a daughter. I saw myself as an older man, and I had a wife. But…" Marie saw him stop with a confused look, "I couldn't see her face, I only saw her with long, brown hair…" Marie felt a little bad for him, "When I woke up…" Neku continued, "I didn't want it to end, I felt something I couldn't feel in a long time…" Neku looked at Marie joyfully, "It was happiness and love…" Marie smiled a bit, "But why are you telling me this?" Neku grinned, "Because I wanted to know the reason why you wanted to get married badly. I want to get married to have love and kids, just to know it. On the other hand, you just want to get married…" Marie thought about his answer, "I think I'll have a better answer to think about…" Marie smiled with confidence, "Besides, what kind of girl doesn't want you? You seem like a nice boy…" Neku just sighed, "If only I was born back then, like your age…" Marie wondered about that, "Why is that?" Neku sat up from slouching, "Most girls today would only find guys who are rich and/or athletic… I'm neither of those, I would have a better chance with girls back then. They seem nicer, and had better values…" Marie pondered on his sights, it was somewhat true. Most younger girls that Marie see are what you say "bitches", and they're just plain sassy. And they look for a guy on the outside, instead of the inside. Marie smiled at Neku, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Neku. I too notice some girls like that, but not all of them are like that." Neku just sighed, "If only I could find a girl with good values…"

Suddenly, a girl trips in front of them (how ironic…). Marie gets up to help her, but Neku got to her first. Neku helped her up, "Are you okay?" Neku sees a long, brown hair girl with sundress (and she was pretty "endowed"). The sight kind of stunned him, "Um… Could you tell me where to find Shibusen? I'm meeting a friend there." Neku shook his head from staring, and thought he could take this moment. "I know where it is, but it's hard to explain the directions. I can take you there if you like?" The girl nodded happily, but noticed Marie. "Do you mind if leave your mother behind?" Marie cracked from that girl's observation, "Do I look like I'm at that age already?…" Marie felt self-centered on her appearance. Neku laughed a bit, "Oh, don't worry. She's not my mother… She's just a good friend." Marie smiled to that. "Shall we go?" Neku asked, and the girl nodded. They walked off, and Neku waved at Marie goodbye. Marie waved back, and sat back down. A minute later, Marie saw Neku running back. He was gasping for air, "What is it, Neku? Aren't you showing the girl the way to Shibusen?" Neku gulped, "I told her I forgot something, and told her to wait a bit…" Marie looked around, but didn't find anything. "What did you forget?" Marie asked, and Neku held out his pinky. "A promise… To each other that we will be married someday to those that will make us happy…" Neku grinned. Marie smiled to that, and accepted his pinky in promise. After that, Neku sped off to the waiting girl. Marie spent a little time to herself in the park.

Seven years later…

Marie was in her home, and just grabbed the mail. She found a neatly, formed letter and opened it. "Oh my…" Marie found a wedding picture of Neku holding the same girl he met in the park. In the back was a note, "_I kept my promise, I hope you kept yours. - Neku P.S. Her name's Rika"_

Stein came in to see Marie holding a picture, he looked over her shoulder. "Who's that?" Stein asked. Marie looked up at him, "An old friend of mine just got married…" Stein laughed, "Well, I bet their's isn't as good as ours!" Marie nudged him jokily, and held her stomach happily. Knowing more happiness is coming…

A/N: _To those who want to find true happiness in their lives and Happy New Year!… - WriterofArt_


End file.
